


Bye bye Snape

by Duece



Series: Neue Zeiten [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duece/pseuds/Duece





	Bye bye Snape

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Bye bye Snape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761096) by [Duece](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duece/pseuds/Duece)



Es war der 3 November 1991 als es gescah …

Jim Webster hatte an diesem morgen die eintreffenden Briefe zu bearbeiten, was um diese Jahreszeit eigentlich nicht sehr viel war. So war der dicke Briefumschlag den er in seiner Hand hielt etwas besonderes.  
Mit geübten Händen öffnete er den Umschlag und entfaltete das enthaltende Pergament.

Ministerium für Zauberei  
Whitehall  
London  
England  
Großbritannien

Abteilung für Magische Ausbildung

Sehr geerte Damen und Herren,

mit diesem Schreiben will ich mich über Professor Severus Snape beschweren.

Weiter las Webster den Brief nicht denn er wusste das keine Beschwerde über Snape von ihnen bearbeitet werden würde. Statt dessen gab seine Abteilung diese Briefe an andere Abteilungen weiter, damit sie irgend wann in den wirren des Ministeriums verschwanden.  
„Mal sehen wer heute dran ist,“ dachte Webster und berührte den Rief kurz mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes.  
Das Pergament verwandelte sich in ein Papierflugzeug und machte sich auf den weg um sich eine arme Seele aus dem Ministerium auszusuchen.

Ob es Schicksal war oder nicht, aber der Flieger landete auf dem Tisch von Arthur Weasley.  
Da dieser im Moment nichts zu tun hatte las er den gesamten Brief. Je weiter er den Breif lass umso blasser wurde er im Gesicht. Natürlich kannte er die Geschichten seiner Kinder über Proffessor Snape, es aber von einem anderen zu hören bzw. zu lesen war doch was anderes.  
Bis jetzt hatte er immer gedacht, das seine Söhne etwas über trieben hatten wenn es um den Zaubertränke Meister ging, vor allem die Zwillinge.  
Doch dieser Brief öffnete seine Augen.

Als er den Brief durchgelesen hatte war er so weiß im Gesicht das man meinen könnte er sein Krank, worauf ihn sein ein zigster Kollege auch ansprach:  
„Geht es dir nicht gut Arthur bist du krank.“ frage Perkins ihn.  
„Nein Perkins, mir geht es gut.“ antwortet Arthur und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, als er das Siegel auf dem Pergament und auf dem Briefumschlag sah.  
„Ich muss zu Bones.“ meinte Arthur nur und rannte aus dem Büro.

Fast schon rennend kam Arthur an die Tür von Madam Bones und klopfte kurz. Ohne auf eine Bestätigung zu warten betrat er das Büro,  
„Madam Bones, entschuldigen sie bitte die Störung, wir haben ein Problem.“ meinte er und schritt auf auf den Schreibtisch hinter dem Bones saß zu und legte ihr das Schreiben auf den Tisch.  
Sie nahm es und fing an es zu lesen.  
„Artuhr, sie wissen es wir nicht dabei heraus kommen wen wir das verfolgen, auch wenn ich mir für Susan einen besseren Professor wünschen würde.“  
„Amelia, sie dir das Siegel an.“ meinte Artuhr nur und deutete auf das Siegel.  
„Oh, Merlin!“ sagte sie leise, während ihr Gesicht langsamm wieder Farbe bekamm, die sie beim lesen des Briefes verloren hatte.  
„Sonorus! Shacklebolt mein Büro Sofort! Quietus.“ kam es von Amelia, die ihren Zauberstab gezogen hatte.  
„Arthur danke das du das zu mir gebracht hast. Ich hoffe, ich kann auf deine Hilfe hoffen.“  
„Natürlich.“

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Es war eine Woche vergangen, seit dem der Brief im Ministerium angekommen war und seit dem hatte sich einiges getan. So kam es, das Armelia Bones Abteilungsleiteiern der Magischen Strafverfolgung zusammen mit mehreren Auroren, Athur Weasley und Mitgliedern des Hogwarts Board of Governors die Große Halle Betraten und zum Lehrertisch gingen.

„Serverus Snape, in Übereinstimmung mit dem Hogwarts Pachtrecht Artikel 135 Absatz 5b sind sie ihres Postens als Hogwarts Professor und aller anderen Titel enthoben. Sie haben 12 Stunden das Gelände zu verlassen. Professor Minerva McGonagall, Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sie beide erhalten eine Verwarnung, da sie nichts gegen Professors Snapes verhalten unternommen haben.“ sprach der Mr. Williamson.

Alle waren Sprechlos denn keiner hatte mit so etwas gerechnet, vor allem Snape nicht, der auch soofrt seine Meinung kund tat.

„WAS? Sie können mich nicht entlassen, das kann nur der Schulleiter.“ brüllte Snape mit hoch rotem Kopf.  
„Ich kann es nicht nur, ich habe es auch. Earl Peverell hat mich dazu bemächtigt, nach dem er uns unterlagen zu ihren Versäumnissen als Lehrer und als Mentor vorgelegt hatte. Nach gründlicher Prüfung sind wir zu dem selben Ergebnis gekommen wie Earl Peverell.“

Die nächsten Worte von Snape konnte man nicht mehr hören, da Professor McGonagall mit einem Zauber belegt hatte.  
Für die Schülerbot sich ein besonderes Schauspiel, als Snape bemerkte das keiner ihn hören konnte war er auch gesprungen und auf Williamson mit gehobenen Händen zugelaufen. Aus Reflex hatte einer der Auroren Snape betäubt, als er fast bei  
Williamson war.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Am Gryffindor Tisch sah sich ein Erstklässler mit dunklen Haaren und Grünen Augen das Schauspiel an, bevor er einen Stück Pergament und seine Feder aus seiner Tasche kramte und etwas auf das Pergament schreib und seiner Schneeeule übergab.  
„Hey MacLidon an wen geht die Eule?“ wollte ein Junge neben ihm Wissen.  
„Nach Hause. An meine Mum und meinen Dad.“ antwortete MacLidon lächelnd.


End file.
